<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rawr! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391685">Rawr!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Shopping, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Storms, Sweet, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kokichi and Caregiver Saihara! </p><p>Each chapter is something new!<br/>Updates every other day or so! ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bath and Bubbles ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>     Kokichi was curled happily on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands and some random crime show playing. He was spending time in his big headspace before he buckled down with Shuichi and regressed for the rest of his evening. Currently, his darling dearest was fussing over every little thing, sterilizing all the binkies and nipples to bottles or sippy cups, lysol wiping everything, organizing baby snacks in the cabinets, putting away the pills...</p><p>     This was mainly because Kokichi's headspace could range from 10 months to 3 years. He needs to be prepared for everything. As a caregiver who's anxiety screams to make sure everything is fine, he struggles with feeling in control, so the extra bit of prep helps him feel a bit more comfortable.</p><p>     Ouma takes a tiny sip of his tea before placing it down and pausing his show. He then stretches his arms and stands, heading down the hall to the bathroom, to see what his boyfriend was doing. Immediate upon entering, he saw the bath, and slowly backs away. </p><p>     Knocking over a small cup for mouthwash in his wake, the short purple haired boy ran out and went to find a place to hide. This alerted Shuichi of the game of "hide and seek" before bathtime. Such an event wasn't rare, his little hates baths and showers up until he he gets to play in the water.</p><p>     As he ran he could feel himself slipping into littlespace, and by the time he ducked into the closet, he'd slipped completely. Feeling about 2, Kokichi sniffled. Meanwhile Shuichi had shut off the faucet and placed a couple toys into the warm water. Then he rolled his sleeves up a bit and left the bathroom.</p><p>     "Kichi.. We cant keep doing this.. Your bath is gonna get cold and you havent taken one in 2 days.." Shuichi calls out, checking the rooms.</p><p>     When he spots the bedroom door wide open- despite it being previously closed -Saihara walks inside. The next clue was the closet being only a crack open, even though it was wide open before he started the bath. </p><p>     "Gotcha!" Saihara calls out, pulling the closet open and seeing Kokichi.</p><p>     The little squealed and waved his hands frantically, trying to ward off his boyfriend. But to no avail, as he was scooped up and his cheeks were covered in kisses. </p><p>     "Dada! No baf! No baf! Smell fine! Dont wanna!" He whines, struggling about in Saihara's arms.</p><p>     "Sure you do.. If I couldnt smell, maybe.. It'll be fun, I promise! I already put bubbles and toys for you to play with.. Now cut it out.. it'll be over before you know it.." Shuichi says sternly, walking from the bedroom to the bathroom.</p><p>    He locks and closes the bathroom door behind him and sets his little on the floor in front of the tub. The short boy's bottom lip comes out, then the quiet wheezing, before crocodile tears come racing down and he's wailing as loud as possible. </p>
<hr/><p>     Saihara could swear on his life and then some that the bath would be quick and simple, and Kokichi still wouldn't care. He was a fussy little who only knew being spoiled and getting his way.</p><p>     "My little prince, my darling dearest, my sweet boy, please.. Let dada get you in the tub. It'll be quick, I promise.." He held out his pinky finger to the sobbing boy, whose eyes hadn't left his face. </p><p>     "O-okay! Dada g-give Kichi baf! S-s okay!" He crys, linking their pinky fingers before reaching out to the taller boy for comfort.</p><p>     Ouma was granted what he wanted, being pulled in and held, then having his cheeks kissed lightly. He stopped crying only a minute later and let his tears be wiped away.</p><p>     Shuichi then began stripping his little down to nothing and helping him into the bath. There was a moment of silence before the little boy reached into the bubbles to get a toy and show it to his caregiver. He muttered out a quiet 'fwoggy', before hopping the small toy along the rim of the tub.</p>
<hr/><p>     Ouma had visually relaxed once Shuichi started gently washing over his body. He used a lavender scented body wash that usually made his little very tired. He heard a quiet yawn slip from the smaller boy's lips and all he could do was smile. The worst of it was over.. Thank Atua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinosaurs and Shopping Carts♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi goes grocery shopping with Shuichi but ends up slipping when they're looking at vitamin gummies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ouma scrolled through Instagram on his phone with one hand, the other clinging to Saihara's arm so he wouldn't get lost or left alone. They strolled through countless aisles and honestly his legs were tired.</p><p>     "Hey Kichi.. Look at this! They have Jurrasic World gummies! You liked those movies! Ooo.. They have Hello Kitty too..~" Shuichi hummed, picking up the bottles of child gummies and looking them over. Little Ouma would only take the vitamins if they were in gummy form, and they were all out at home. That's why he was here to get more.</p><p>     At the words Jurrasic World, Ouma's head jolted up to see them. His phone was turned off and slid into the back pocket of his overalls. "What? You said Jurrasic?"</p><p>     Shuichi wiggled the two bottles of gummies for emphasis and smiled lopsidedly. But he quickly dropped the smile when he saw the look in his beloved's eyes.</p><p>     "Dinsaur.. Kitty.." He mumbled, the gummies making him fumble between littlespace and big headspace. Reaching forward and taking the Jurrasic World bottle, he shook it and giggled at the rattling noise. </p><p>     One of the things that could trigger Kokichi's regression was dinosaurs. Dinos were one of his absolute faveorite things ever, and he had lots and lots of them at home. He even has a dinosaur onesie that he sleeps in a lot. It was dirty though..</p><hr/><p>     Once he decided that he couldnt handle holding Ouma the whole time or having him run off and cry over getting lost, he placed him in the shopping cart. The boy was still teetering between headspaces, but let himself regress when Saihara spoke.</p><p>     "Little prince..? Do you wanna play on dada's phone while we're in the store?" The smooth voice of his beloved caregiver made him slip, and he whined softly while nodding.</p><p>     Kokichi made grabby hands for the phone, and became silent when it was handed to him. The first thing he did was open up the cute kitchen game that he never grew bored of playing. He decided he wanted to feed the yeti first.</p><hr/><p>     While checking out, he noticed that Ouma kept both the Hello Kitty and Jurrasic World gummies in his arms and went to reach for one.</p><p>     He was met with a quiet whine, "Ichi.. Wan both.. Kitty and dinsaur.. Pease..? Kichi been good all day today!" </p><p>     Unable to disagree or say no, he nodded and scanned both the gummie bottles and then the rest of the groceries. Deciding he wanted to get Kokichi home quick, he payed as fast as could, and collected his groceries.</p><hr/><p>     Later that night, before bed, Shuichi opened the vitamins and pulled out three. Two red and one orange, then passed them to the little sitting in a oversized shirt and a diaper. "Dinsaurs! Roaaar!"</p><p>     "Roaaaaar!" Shuichi called out in a response to Kokichi, "I think my baby dino needs to eat his gummies so he can have baba before bed! I know my little dino prince is sleepy..~"</p><p>     Ouma giggled and the  proceeded to eat one of the vitamins and make the other two fight before eating the loser and finishing with the victor. He was happy that he ended up begging for the gummies, now he'd get dinosaur gummies..!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upset Tummy ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ouma's feeling rather sick while regressed, but refuses to acknowledge it. </p><p>Otherwise known as Ouma is cranky again but for a good reason this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "No! No! No!" Kokichi screamed angrily, shoving away his faveorite blanket, a bottle, and even snacks. "Stop! Dont want! Nnnno!!"</p><p>     "Ouma baby what's wrong? What do you need? You've never been this bad before I dont-"</p><p>     "Kichi not bad! Papa bad! Bad! Mean! Icky! Go 'way!" Ouma kicked his legs while he screamed, successfully knocking the bottle from Shuichi's hands.</p><p>     The screaming turned to aggressive sobbing, hands shoving and pushing. He was trying to fight against something Saihara had no idea of. He was new to being a caretaker and sometimes he couldn't read what little Ouma was trying to express. He wanted to be angry and put him in time out but the look on his little's face said something was wrong.</p><hr/><p>     As the sobs turned to dry heaving, and dry heaving to gagging, Saihara finally got a hold of himself and pulled the boy into his arms. His skin was fire to the touch, and the gags sounded so rough. </p><p>     "No.. Dont.. Dont.." Even through the painful gagging and heavy wheezing he was still fighting.. </p><p>     "Ouma please.. Something's wrong let me help.. Let papa help, baby boy.. Please you're burning up.." Shuichi whispered, hugging the smaller boy close.</p><p>     "Papa.. Dont feel good.. Tummy feels weird.." Kokichi mumbled, hand flying to his mouth to cover it. A soft gurgle came from the shorter boy's stomach as a follow up. Hearing this, Shuichi wasted no time in jumping up and running the smaller boy to the bathroom.</p><p>     Long story short, he had to hold back his lover's hair as his stomach forced up the little bit of breakfast he'd been able to eat.</p><hr/><p>     Ouma's face was gently wiped down with a cold rag, making him whimper and squirm away from the chilly water. Once his face was cleaned, he leaned against Saihara's chest, panting quietly. Everything hurt and was hot.. It was gross and he was sweaty..</p><p>     "Papa.." Kokichi croaked, letting out a quiet whimper after. "Baba.. Wan' baba.. 'Nd nappy too.." Saihara nods quickly, scooping the little up as close as he could and carrying him from the bathroom.</p><p>     "Of course baby... Anything.. You want Stitch and Blue?" The little nodded slowly, face even more pale then ever.</p><hr/><p>     Ouma was placed on their bed to wait while Shuichi retrieved the alien and velociraptor plush from the living room, along with the now cooled bottle on the floor. In addition to the things he already had, he snagged a blanket fresh from the laundry room. </p><p>     He quietly entered the bedroom to see Ouma spacing out. The little was rocking himself back and forth to try and ease the feeling in his tummy. But his head slowly turned to his caretaker who walked in and smiled. </p><p>     "Papa.. Momma come with nummies..?" He whispers, reaching his arms out for the stuffed animals. </p><p>     "I'll call Tojo for you baby.. I'm sure she wont mind stopping by to help.." Shuichi takes his place next to the little, slipping the soft plushies into the other boys arms. He pulls a hair tie from his wrist and gently tugs Ouma's hair back into a ponytail. </p><p>     "Okay papa.. Momma smells nice.. Miss her papa.." The purple haired boy took the blanket as he spoke and wrapped it around himself. He then curled into his caregiver's arms with a heavy huff. Pointing to the bottle and whining quietly got him exactly what he wanted.</p><p>     The bottle was brought to his lips and he drank slow, taking lots of breaths in between. Shuichi watched him carefully for any signs of discomfort or distress. He found nothing but the signs of a sleepy little, skin still burning hot. </p><p>      When the bottle was finished, he placed it to the side. Then, despite the quiet whimpers and whines that his little let out, Shuichi climbed from the bed and went to retrieve a diaper and one of his own shirts from the closet. </p><p>      Once he'd returned to the little, Shuichi helped him change from those typically suffocating clothes into the shirt and diaper he retrieved. After he was dressed, Kokichi held his arms out to the taller boy and pulled him back into the bed to cuddle.</p><hr/><p>     Kokichi had passed out not much later, so Shuichi detached himself again and moved to turn on the fan. Once he returned to the bed, he grabbed his phone and pressed Kirumi's contact. It rung once or twice before the sweet woman picked up.</p><p>     "Saihara.. I apologize for not picking up right away, Shinguji and I were having a late lunch.. How may I be of assistance?"</p><p>     "Yeah uhm.. How do I.. Ouma needs momma right now.. He asked for you and soup..? I dont have meds and I dont even know what's wrong.. I feel terrible asking but.. Would you mind..?"</p><p>     "Not at all... I love spending time with him.. He's quite the sweetheart.." Her voice went up in its pitch, expressing her joy, "I'll be over as soon as I'm able.. I shall bring medicines and some homemade soup. For now, please care for him as best you can."</p><p>     "I will... Thank you, Kirumi.. You're the best.." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sniffles ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi spends some time outside during the spring. He feels the side effects later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ouma tilts his head, tounge popping out from between his lips. He's in deep concentration as he scribbles on the sidewalk with chalk. He's drawing what's supposed flowers and bees. Kokichi doesnt break concentration for even a second until he finishes a small pink flower.</p><p>     "Kichi? How about a drink, baby bee..? Its warm out and I want you to stay hydrated.." Shuichi says, holding out a small sippy cup and shaking it for emphasis.</p><p>     The little paused before smiling and nodding, pretending to be a frog as he hops towards his caregiver.</p><p>     "Ibbit!" He giggles, jumping into his daddy's arms. </p><p>     Shuichi smiles warmly, peppering kisses on the smaller boy's face. He then opens his mouth and makes an "ah" sound. Kokichi mimics him and the nipple of the sippy cup is placed into his mouth. He suckles on it for a moment before pulling away with a happy smile.</p><p>     "I take wif me. Daddy, play too?" The purple haired boy takes the sippy cup nicely and pulls away from Shuichi. </p><hr/><p>     Saihara didn't regret agreeing to playing with his little, but he did regret agreeing to play with bright colorful chalk that got all over his black jeans. It wouldn't stain but it sure did look stupid...</p><p>     Kokichi sniffles and takes another sip of his juice, whining when he gets nothing out of it.</p><p>     "Daddy.. No more!!" He holds it out for Shuichi to see with both hands, a big pout on his face.</p><p>     "So does that mean my baby wants to head inside for some more? Maybe have a cookie for being so good outside?" He asks, watching the small boy's eyes light up with pure joy. </p><p>     Ouma picks up all his chalk and struggles to put it away quickly. He grabs his tiny toy cars and his Stitch plush. And once its all cleaned up and on the porch, Shuichi scoops him up and kisses the smaller boy's nose.</p><p>     "Good boy, baby. I'm so proud of my little baby.. Daddy loves you.. You know that right?"</p><p>     "Kichi loves daddy mostest! More den mostest!!"</p><hr/><p>     Saihara takes him inside along with the toys, and lets him do a bit of running around. He grabs a cookie and some juice that he's watered down.</p><p>     "Kichi baby, c'mon! Daddy has snack and your sippy cup!"</p><hr/><p>     They spent the rest of Shuichi's off day playing and watching movies. But he noticed Ouma begin to sniffles a lot more, and although he loved his baby more then anything, that runny nose wasnt it. </p><p>     He snagged a tissue from the tissues box next to him and held it to the smaller boy's nose. "Blow."</p><p>     Althought confused for a moment, he blew his nose and let Shuichi wipe it up. He heard a quiet cough leave the small boy that sound quite painful.</p><p>     "Kichi..? Honey do you feel okay?"</p><p>     "Mm.. Agergies.."</p><p>     "Ager..? Oh.. Allergies. I cant believe I forgot. Should've given you an allergy pill before we went outside."</p><p>     "Silly daddy.." </p><p>     The smaller boy giggled sleepily, leaning against his caregiver. It would be okay.. He just needed to watch and make sure Ouma wasn't sniffling and was blowing his nose. A post nasal drip didn't sound fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everyone Needs A Little TLC Sometimes ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi is feeling off his game and Shuichi's right there to help his little feel okay again after coming back from a week long trip away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kokichi was sitting on the floor of his room sobbing, his phone discarded across the room. Shuichi had been away all week, and he was holding back from regressing out of fear he'd hurt himself. Himiko realy needed his help at the moment, she was going through a rough patch with her caretaker. So obviously someone needed to watch over her.</p><p>     But it was hard. He was watching over another little, hadn't regressed in a week, had the weight of his college work on his shoulders, and self doubt slowly seeping in. </p><p>     Shuichi wasn't here to kiss it better.. To help..</p><p>     So he cried. And cried. And cried. Cried for Shuichi. Cried for a nap. Cried out of hurt and fear. And he kept crying until slowly he fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>     Shuichi walked in the door excited to see Kokichi again, to kiss his little all over, watch Jurrasic World over and over until he begs Kokichi to change it, and especially just to be home..</p><p>     When he took off his shoes, he called for his boyfriend, but got no response. Smiling a bit, thinking he'd be getting some sleepy Ouma snuggles, Saihara raced upstairs to their room, dropping his bags near the stairs.</p><p>     But once he got to their bedroom, his face fell. It was an absolute wreck. But Ouma's phone was flung across the room, battery dead, and his beloved boyfriend was passed out on the floor drooling. The dry tear stains on his face gave away what had happened. It hurt, in a way...</p><p>     For a moment he was worried that the other wasn't.. Well.. Wasn't breathing.. But he was upon further inspection..</p><hr/><p>     Saihara lowered himself onto the floor, slowly gathering his little boyfriend into his arms. He made sure Ouma was held tight just like he liked, and slowly rocked him. Every so often he'd kiss the small boy's eyelids..</p><p>     They sat like this for god knows how long...Shuichi didnt care.. He was just glad Ouma was in his arms again.</p><p>     The rocking and warmth and gentle kisses just prompted the small boy to shift, holding on tight and letting out a yawn. Though he didn't wake up..</p><p>     All the waiting made Shuichi slowly drift off as well.</p><hr/><p>     Shuichi woke up though to Ouma's crying, soft sniffles, and quiet hiccups. His boyfriend was clinging to his neck, trying to rock himself in his beloved's arms. Once he felt Saihara's grip, he cried a bit harder.</p><p>     "D-addy" Ouma cried, holding onto Shuichi.</p><p>     "I'm here, baby.. My sweet prince.. Daddy's home.." He whispered, holding Ouma tight as he used the wall to stand. </p><p>     The little's legs wrapped around his papa's waist, arms still tight on his neck, "No! No go! Not 'gain! Please, daddy, don't go.." The sobbing escalated.</p><p>     Shuichi shook his head, shifting the little's position to be a bit more comfortable. He softly began humming to Kokichi. A melody from Kaede to himself.. Akamatsu moved on to be a really talented and well known pianist, but when she vists, she likes to play for her friends, Kokichi especially.</p><p>     "Shhhh.. Sweetboy.. Daddy's staying here with you.. I bet my baby's hungry.. Daddy just wants to make you a little snack.." Shuichi whispers, kissing Kokichi's cheek, then resuming the humming.</p><p>     On his way out of the bedroom he grabbed Blue (a stuffed velociraptor) and handed it to the small boy. Immediately the little's grip on the stuffed toy was like iron while he cried. Though he gave no response about eating, his stomach certianly agreed with some food.</p><hr/><p>     "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.." Saihara sang, rocking Ouma in his arms while he waited for the water on the stove to warm.</p><p>     "You make me haaaaapie.. When skies are grrreeeyyyy.." Ouma sang, his voice low and sleepy. </p><p>     The bottle of milk was placed into the hot water, warming it up nicely. It was angel milk technically.. Vanilla, sugar, and warm milk. Though Ouma wasn't really regressed to that of an absolute infant.. Angels milk was a comfort drink for when he regressed..</p><p>     "You'll never know dear, how much I love you.." </p><p>     "P'ease don taaake my suns'ine awaaaay.." </p><hr/><p>     Shuichi had turned off the stove, Ouma had long since calmed down, and they were both back in their bedroom. There was no objections when Shuichi stripped his babyboy down and helped him into a pull up. After a bit of rummaging, Ouma's faveorite dino onesie was pulled from the closet, and he was dressed into it shortly after.</p><p>     "I love you, Kokichi.. I'm so sorry I had to leave for so long.." Shuichi hums, sitting on the bed and pulling Ouma into his arms.</p><p>     "S' otay, daddy.. Missed you.." He replies, taking the bottle into his mouth once it's brought to his lips.</p><p>     "I know, my beloved boy.. I missed you too.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Are My Sunshine ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi has a really crappy day with lots of work on his hands. The detective agency he works for is cramming work down his throat.</p>
<p>So when Ouma regresses, he takes it upon himself to help lots and lots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ouma noticed a while ago how empty the house felt. You'd think he was alone if it wasn't for the keyboard clicking and clacking down the hall. It made him pout a bit.. He wanted Shumai's attention..</p>
<p>     This prompted him to get up and go to Saihara, walking into the room, then over to his beloved. Kissing the detective's cheek, Kokichi glanced at the information on the pc.</p>
<p>     "I'm sorry, baby, I'm busy. You'll have to entertain yourself, okay?" Shuichi muttered, eyes not leaving the screen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>     Ouma poutes and left the room shortly after, plopping down in the couch and grabbing Blue. He held it close and grumbled about how his dino wouldn't leave him alone. He slowly regressed, letting himself be entertained by the velociraptor plush. Then he made the dino whisper to him about cleaning up for daddy and making him something pretty.</p>
<p>     This made him jump up and run to the bedroom, climbing onto their shared bed and straightening the pillows as best as he could, then tucking in Blue. He slid himself off the bed and picked up his clothes, then left the room.</p>
<p>     Kokichi waddled back into the living room and grabbed one of Shuichi's notepads. They were left around on accident and he was told they weren't toys. And right now it wasn't! it was a gift for daddy.</p>
<p>     He gather all his favorite color crayons and his best sticks and markers. Then he grabbed a glue stick as well as some glitter. That was another thing he wasn't allowed to play with. It was for supervised art. Surely an acception could be made though..</p>
<hr/>
<p>     Spending the next 30 minutes coloring a picture of himself and daddy, Ouma began decorating. He used his most colorful stickers, plastering them all of the page. Then came the gluestick and glitter. Then markers.. </p>
<p>     <em><strong>VOILA! PERFECT!!</strong></em></p>
<hr/>
<p>     Once it dried, Kokichi ran down the hall, covered in glitter and marker. His feet pattering against the hard ground. He pushed open his daddy's door and let out a happy squeal.</p>
<p>     This made Shuichi glance at him before looking back at the screen. Wait.. Shuichi did a double take, spotting the glitter all over his beloved. So he was getting into things he wasn't supposed to, hm?</p>
<p>     "Kokichi Ouma why are you covered in glitter..?" He said, voice stern and sharp, making his little flinch and tear up.</p>
<p>     "D-daddy.. No yell.. Jus' made a drawin' for you.. Cause you looked sad.. 'nd I cleaneded ups the house umum a lil' bit for daddy too.." Ouma said, walking over with the picture and climbing into the taller boy's lap.</p>
<p>     Shuichi let out a quiet 'ah' before gently taking the drawing to look at it. Definitely looked like a 2 year old art project.. But it was really sweet.. So he kissed Kokichi's cheek and smiled.</p>
<p>     "Sorry for snapping, I know you meant well.. It's beautiful by the way.." He hums, taking into account that he was drawn with sunlines around him.</p>
<p>     "See the lellow..? Tha's causes daddy's m' sunshine..!" He squeals excitedly, feeling really proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Criminally Overworked ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ouma has a lot of paperwork due for DICE. And Shuichi has a lot of paperwork due for the Station.. Over the course of about a week, there's little to no relaxation time, no time to be little, and a huge energy crash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi let out an exasperated sight as he finished the final piece of paperwork on his side of the desk. His body was tired and his fingers sore.. Shuichi was faring no better, reading glasses on as he scanned through the tedious amounts of words. </p><p>Ouma pushes himself out of the desk and walks to the bedroom, where he collapses on the plush mattress.. What he wouldn't give to pass out on it.. His eyes caught onto Blue, laying on the floor, and reached down. Once she was safely in his arms, he curled around her soft body and drifted off.</p><p>Shuichi finished his work about an hour and a half later. He tiredly walked into the bedroom as well, seeing his boyfriend, who would no doubt wake up small, curled around Blue. He yawned and joined the two, laying behind Kokichi and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.</p><hr/><p>When Ouma woke up, he felt undoubtedly small, in uncomfortably big boy clothes. And his tummy was rumbling as well. What a bore.</p><p>He yawns and sits up, whining at the way the clothes feel as he pats his papa on the side to wake him up. Ouma isn't feeling particularly verbal today, which isnt bad, it happens to everyone.</p><p>Shuichi sits up awkwardly and smiles at the other boy. He walks over to the other closet and pulls out a purple one piece and a diaper. His little was playing with Blue's felt teeth as he waited, glancing up. </p><p>"Aaaaa..." He hums, opening his mouth up.</p><p>Shuichi pulls a paci from the bedside table and slips it in the other boy's mouth.</p><hr/><p>He didn't waste time changing the little into new clothes, and there was no fight against him. So the two lazily walked to the living room together, laying on the big comfy couch.</p><p>Ouma nuzzled into Shuichi's tummy, reveling in the warmth. He was happy to finally relax and wind down.. That nap helped a lot too..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Castle Ouma ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi catches Ouma regressing during a thunderstorm!! What's the best distraction for a little leader set on world domination? A huge pillow castle of course!! (Size may very based on who's looking at it ♡)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>BOOM!!</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Saihara's head shifted to look at the window. He slipped his glasses on quickly to better see what was going on. The news this morning hadn't said anything about a thunderstorm... Much less one that turned the whole sky this dark-</p><p>He pulled his glasses off and set them back on the coffee table, adjusting his posture and returnjng to reading his book. Just a random mystery book he pulled off the shelf at their local library and took home.</p><p>Another crash followed by a rumble shook the house a bit, reminding him to shut the bedroom window..</p><hr/><p>After Saihara placed his book into the coffee table's drawer, he walked to their bedroom, pushing the door open and expecting to find two things;</p><p>Ouma and the open window.</p><p>The window was shut and locked and his small boyfriend was yet to be seen. He paused, hearing a soft whimper when another round of thunder made itself present. </p><p>This made Shuichi smile softly, heading to their closet and pulling it open. Reaching into the depths of Ouma's side of the closet, he managed to pull out a regressed little leader.</p><p>The small boy had tears pricking at his eyes and a dinosaur plushed being squished in his arms. It didn't surprise Shuichi that Ouma was upset. Thunderstorms could trigger Ouma's regression in a heartbeat.</p><p>He was just incredibly glad he knew how to handle it.</p><hr/><p>With shaky arms, he held Ouma on his hip, swaying a bit and hushing the other. It stopped the crying, but the shaking persisted.</p><p>"My little prince, would you like to build a pillow kingdom just for you in the living room..? We can bring all of the pillows and blankies, ill even let you use my work tablet to watch a movie with some snacks?"</p><p>Ouma hums softly, nodding while weaving his fingers through the hair on the back of Shuichi's neck. Papa's work tablet was a very very special treat. He didnt have his own tablet, nor did big Ouma.</p><hr/><p>Shuichi walked into the living room with his little in his arms, placing the little boy down for a moment before giving him a soft kiss.</p><p>"Go get the chairs from the dining room, baby boy. I'm gonna go grab the blankets and extra pillows. I'll get the weighted blankie too, okay?" Hummed the cg, smiling when he got a happy nod.</p><p>Shuichi walked back out to their bedroom and Ouma to their dining room. By the time everything was ready, Ouma was beaming with joy.</p><hr/><p>Shuichi brought out some of his work desk weights for the blankets, his tablet, and all of the blankets and pillows from their room and the spair room. Granted this took a few trips and Ouma waited while playing Bunny Pancake Kitty Milkshake on Shuichi's tablet. He had a thumb in his mouth while his empty hand was swiping the snacks. </p><p>Clicking the off button once his papa had returned, the little hopped up from his spot on the couch and began helping his cg position the chairs and couches into the correct spots.</p><hr/><p>They worked on it for a short while, before the purple haired boy let out a soft whine and frowned to his papa. The noises had gotten progressively louder and it was making staying calm and focusing a lot harder.</p><p>So Saihara placed the last blanket over the fort before gathering the excess and situating said items to be comfortable. He handed Ouma his Blue plushie and the tablet before softy pushing the smaller inside. To Ouma, it was everything. Big and comfy and safe and so cool.. And daddy built it with him..</p><p>Speaking of, Shuichi took the tablet back gently when they were both comfortable and turned on Disney+; Selecting Moana shortly after and settling down properly. Ouma had found himself obsessed with the little piggy and all the music.. And in the warm safety of Castle Ouma, the little drifted off to the movie.. To the comforting feeling of his papa running his fingers through his hair..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>